Acts of Discretion
by SirChaddy
Summary: Deidara never cared about how people judged him, Sasori, didn't want the unneeded attention. First Fanfic. SasoDei


AN: ;3 I wrote a quick one-shot, took me only a few minutes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters, so dun sue me. Dx

--

What makes a relationship work? Is it the fact that you have a mutual understanding on things? Is it a sexual attraction? What exactly was it? What made you look at your partner and tell them you wanted them to be yours? The thought still swirled in his head like a black speck going down a drain, it's there, you know it is, it's just not wroth a damn second thought.

He had guessed that the fact that he agreed to it was enough. He had said yes to the question, and had seemed to be ok with it. As far as the loving part, he had no idea it was suppose to be part of the entire, 'Boyfriend' thing. He didn't want to be a boy friend. He just didn't want ... him. Not that he didn't like him, oh no, he loved him, with every living thing in his body, with the very heart that beated inside his chest. He knew the boy was too good for him. He needed someone that could show their love and admit to him that he was their world.

Sasori couldn't do that, he was afraid to let the other know how he felt, it scared him. The very fact that he "liked" him. Maybe, it was that he was afraid of what they might say to him. The names, 'faggot, queer, homo, gay..' these names didn't seem to bother Deidara since, he heard them quite often. But Sasori, he didn't want others to think of him as a gay kid, who only takes it up the ass. He was afraid, and it wasn't fair to Deidara.

The door from his room had opened quite slowly, he heard the crack of the old wooden floor, from the hard pressure of a footstep. Deidara smiled when he seen Sasori sitting on the bed, looking out the window. Deidara.. he was always happy, nothing ever seemed to bother him, that was good. He had a cocky attitude, he knew he was good looking, so he didn't care what others think, he had a high self esteem.

"I got you something today Dana.." He walked over to the bed and laid down a lumpy object, it was wrapped up in a silky, white, cloth. Sasori didn't bother looking, he just sighed.

Deidara bit his bottom lip, ".. trust me, you'll really like it!"

Sasori looked at the object that laid on the bed. His head stayed still, just a quick shift of the eyes is all it took. His eyes moved back to the window, the clouds covered the sky. The grayish clouds drowned out the blue of the sky, it was raining on and off, this weather made Sasori quite peaceful.

Amusing Deidara he reached down and patted the object, then grasped it and jerked it off his bed, he looked down at it, "What is it?"

Deidara chuckled then walked over to Sasori, he sat down next to him, so close, it made Sasori want to push him away, sometimes he forgot, this was just normal for a couple. Deidara poked the cloth, "Unwrap it and you'll know, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and began unwrapping the object, the first glimpse he got of it was a glossy wooden corner, of some type of frame. Sasori felt his heart beat, he was so anxious to see the rest, he ripped the cloth trying to get it out.

Deidara twitched, "Calm down Dana.."

Sasori ripped the object out, he looked over it. It was a frame, a wooden, well crafted frame. It had to have taken the person weeks to get every detail that was put into it, Sasori looked it, he was too busy studying the work of the beautiful frame to notice the picture inside.

"It's ... wonderful.. " Sasori felt the frame with his finger tips he smiled, and looked at Deidara, who was returning the smile, with an even greater love.

"I knew you'd ignore the picture.." Deidara tapped the glass with his nail, making sure his finger didn't touch the polished glass.

Sasori looked down at it and almost heaved, it was a picture of him and Deidara holding hands, Sasori actually had a smile. He remembered this he remembered every detail. The warmth Deidara gave him, the loving embraces his heart felt, the cold wind meant nothing, because he inside was warm, that made him invincible, he loved every moment of this walk in the woods, because he knew there no one could see, there was no one knew what happened, how did they get a picture?!

"Who took this?! Deidara, if word gets out that we're dating I'm never going to forgive you! It's looked down upon Deidara! No one will have respect for us not even Itachi! True, he's the same as you and I but he even keeps it on the down low! Deidara, who took this shit?!" Sasori held the frame tight in his hand, not wanting to drop it, nor hold on to it, he didn't know what he wanted at the moment, actually yeah, he did, he wanted to know how the picture was taken. Who took it. And when?

Deidara had a hurt look over come his face, his eyes were no longer shinning because of love, it was because he was halfway in tears. Deidara shook his head, "If you took a little more time in looking at stuff like the way you examined that frame work, you'd noticed, it's just a painting.."

Sasori looked down at it, he focused on it. It was, it was just a painting, Sasori felt like an ass. He looked at Deidara, "Well, who painted it then?"

"Me." Deidara stood up and began walking to the door, when he suddenly stopped, "Why do you care? Why the hell do you care what others say, or think about you?" He kept his head forward, not looking at Sasori. You could tell he was crying the cracking in his voice, "No matter who, or what you like, Dana, people are going to judge you.. this.. is just a way of life, and no matter what, people think of me, I know their wrong, they can't judge me on my sexual preferences, my sex life, or love life has nothing to do with them.. you should feel the same Dana.." Deidara turned around and looked Sasori in the eyes, he tried to make his word matter, his face was serious, his eyes were full of tears, and his checks had wet streams stained on to his creamy skin, "I don't want to be with you, if you don't want to be with me.."

With that Deidara walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

Sasori sighed, he had messed up again. But unlike any other time, this time, it hit him, the words Deidara had said, actually sunk it. He looked at the picture again and closed his eyes. Then he sat up, and headed to the door.

He opened it fast, trying to catch Deidara before he had walked into his room, he looked into the long hallway, Deidara was about to turn the corner, "Deidara!! Wait!"

Deidara stopped and looked at him, "..what?"

Sasori jogged to him his face was red, and you could tell in his eyes, that he wanted to cry, "Deidara, I do want to be with you, and your so right, your always right Deidara, I shouldn't care, but I do, and the fact of the matter is, I am gay, I love you.. I love you more than you'll ever know, give me time, and I'll show it, I promise you Deidara, I will. I don't know how, or when but I will!" Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and took him in, with a hug, he hugged with such a great passion, that Deidara had no idea what to do. Sasori felt tears run down his face, he sniffed and then sighed, "Deidara, I love you.."

-End-


End file.
